


【德哈】“他很喜欢南瓜汁。”

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “你的喜欢还分给了南瓜汁，我的喜欢里却满满的只有你。在梦里念叨的居然不是我，哈利，我真的有在吃醋哦。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	【德哈】“他很喜欢南瓜汁。”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️NC-17/blowjob/捆绑/放置play/侧入/dirtytalk  
> *卢茜提及（私心写了一点马尔福家的父母爱情） 
> 
> 是小黎和黎哥哥的秋日联动呀！  
> 在微凉初秋 不来一起喝一杯甜甜的南瓜汁吗？🎃

1  
一对情侣在图书馆为了作业埋头努力大半天了。  
先行完成了作业的金发男孩撑着脸看着他可爱的恋人，还是没忍住揉了揉他乱乱的黑发，就算这样捣乱，黑发男孩也没给他的恋人一个眼神。  
“哈利。”  
“干嘛？”哈利头都不抬地应声。  
“我两个小时没得到过你的视线了，我不开心。”德拉科把手覆上自家恋人握笔的手，声音委委屈屈。哈利不用看都知道金发的男人现在肯定摆着一副没出息地撇着嘴的样子，也知道他不只是想要自己看他一眼，他总还想做点什么，在心里权衡了一下作业和爱人——他想他确实需要汲取一点德拉科能量了。  
于是他放下手里的笔，手肘撑着桌子抬头和德拉科对视，“我就快写完了，你就不能等一下吗？”撒娇的语气里带着些嗔怪，皱着眉头的样子很是可爱。  
德拉科起身探过桌子在哈利的唇角亲了一下，又在他的脸颊落下一吻，“不能，一秒也等不了了。”他坐下又伸手摸上哈利的脸颊，手指摩挲着自己刚刚亲过的地方，“今晚来我家？”  
“不。”哈利毫不犹豫地给了答案，然后又埋头到作业堆中。  
德拉科显然不会那么轻易放弃，他转了转眼睛，“有南瓜汁哦～”他看到哈利写字的手停下了，于是乘胜追击，摸着下巴闭着眼睛，摆出一副思考的样子，“我妈妈今天早上就在做了，想必现在差不多熬好了哦～嗯…一定是甜甜的超好喝的那种。”  
纳西莎的手艺哈利是知道的，无论是菜肴还是餐后甜点都是堪称一绝，之前假借朋友的名义受邀去德拉科家里参加马尔福家的家庭聚餐的时候喝过她做的南瓜汁，那味道的美好真的很让人难忘…  
“…好吧。”南瓜汁狂热人士哈利波特真的很难抵抗这样的诱惑，他选择妥协，“我去。”

等哈利终于完成他的作业，外面已经是傍晚了——微凉的初秋夜晚。德拉科把自己的外套披到只穿着一件衬衣正轻轻打了个寒颤的哈利身上，语气宠溺地说教哈利穿得太少，哈利红着脸嘟着嘴地说白天出门的时候明明很热，然后两个人手拉着手一起往马尔福家的方向走。  
“我回来了。”德拉科拿起放在玄关桌子上的纸条看了一眼收进了口袋。  
“打扰了！”哈利脱下德拉科的外套，他已经闻到了整间屋子里飘着的南瓜汁的香味。  
“你先直接去我房间吧。”德拉科的笑里带了些暧昧，他凑到哈利的耳边轻轻说：“你知道路的。”  
哈利一下红了脸，当然，从玄关到德拉科房间的路他不能再熟悉了，在第一次来德拉科家里时，他就被带着参观了整个家里，然后在德拉科的房间进行了他们爱的初体验。来他家里那么多次，有一大半的机会都是挑着马尔福夫妇不在家的时间，然后在德拉科的床上进行一些情侣间的亲密接触，哈利还记得有几次，他们关上门急急地踢掉鞋子就拥吻着，保持唇齿相交身体相贴着朝着房间移动…再还有的几次来访机会就都是被纳西莎邀请来家里吃饭——不过当时卢修斯审视的眼光仍然让哈利记忆犹新。  
哈利走进充斥着德拉科味道的房间，有点局促地坐在书桌前的椅子上，却又忍不住回头看那张床，脑海里浮现着自己和德拉科在这张床上的旖旎记忆，暗暗想着今晚会不会也发生什么——他们已经有一段时间没做了，但他又想起德拉科的父母还在家，于是又陷入回忆对着床看得出神。  
“…想什么呢？哈——利！”德拉科的脸突然阻断在哈利直直投向床的视线里，脸上带着一个坏笑，“叫你好几声了…你是在想我们在床上做过的事情吗？”  
“没…没！我在想……想作业！”哈利红着脸低下头，不去看德拉科，“南瓜汁呢？”他注意到房间的主人空着手。  
“嗯……妈妈说还要等一会儿，我等下再去拿。”  
“…我得去跟马尔福夫人问声好。”哈利说着站起了身，在他走到德拉科床边的时候却被德拉科扑到了床上。  
“不必了，我替你打过招呼了。”德拉科贴着哈利的唇瓣说，然后重重的地压上了哈利的唇，不安分的舌头撬开哈利的齿关，向哈利的领域发起侵略。  
哈利用力推着德拉科的肩膀挣扎着，“那样不好…！我还是……唔嗯…”反抗的话被亲吻堵了回去。  
“在南瓜汁做好之前，就让我们先来做点什么吧，哈利。就像你期待的那样。”德拉科在哈利耳边轻轻吹气，惹得身下人一阵颤抖。  
“我没有期待！而且…而且你家里人还在…”哈利声音越来越小，还染上了一点哭腔，“我们下次再做吧，好不好，德拉科？”  
德拉科伸手摘掉哈利的眼睛放到枕边，“不好。”给出否定答案的同时，他的手已经悄悄摸到了哈利的胯间，“你硬了，都这样了还要说下次再做吗？”  
“我可以去厕所…嗯啊……不要…德拉…科…！” 随着德拉科手揉捏的动作，哈利的呻吟也憋不住地泄出了口。  
德拉科吻上哈利的脖子，又引得可爱的恋人哼了好几声，于是他用嘴唇堵住哈利，咬着哈利的唇瓣开口：“嘘，哈利，你是想被听到吗？”他抬起金色的脑袋瞥了一眼门的方向，又回头看着哈利，“虽然我已经跟我爸爸妈妈说过我们的关系了，但被撞见这样的场景总归不太好吧？”他挑挑眉毛，“你要乖一点，哈利。”  
哈利一时之间不知道该从哪里开始消化，德拉科已经向家里交代了他们的关系已经足够让他吃惊了——哈利甚至突然明白了卢修斯为什么总用不那么友好的眼神看向自己，而现在房间内的隐秘情事与房间外的马尔福夫妇仅仅只有一门之隔…德拉科趁着哈利又想出神了的时候悄悄解开了哈利的衬衣扣子，拉开了哈利的裤链，当德拉科正准备剥下他裤子的时候，哈利终于回神了，“德拉科！”哈利用气音喊出坏心眼恋人的名字，“你到底在想什么！！”  
“想操你，宝贝。”德拉科抬眼看着哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛里传达着不允许反抗的意味，“你不想跟我做爱吗？我们已经至少两周没有做过了。”他伸手拽住哈利的裤腰把裤子连带内裤整个扒了下来，挺立的性器因为突然暴露在空气中而微微颤抖着，德拉科凑到他的腿间，张嘴含住了悄悄吐着液体的阴茎。  
“嗯…！”哈利侧着头咬着手指，半张脸埋进了枕头，他难耐地挺起腰，忍耐着呻吟，只在喉咙里发出小小的哼哼声，就像一只呜咽着的无助的小动物。  
德拉科可没想放过楚楚可怜的恋人，他吮吸着哈利的情欲，手把玩着下面的囊袋，甚至给哈利做了几次深喉，这么多天没开荤的哈利怎么禁得住这样的对待，很快在德拉科的嘴里释放了，德拉科将属于哈利的东西尽数吞下，然后带着哈利的味道拉下哈利咬着的手去和他接吻，顺手把哈利挂在手弯的衬衣一并脱了下来。  
“今天怎么这么快？”德拉科宠溺地笑着说。  
“……因为…枕头上有你的味道……”哈利脸色潮红，刚刚高潮完的他还沉浸在快感中，言语也坦率了起来，德拉科暗暗感叹自家恋人的可爱。  
“这么喜欢我吗？哈利。”他悄悄伸手到床头拉开了一个抽屉。  
“嗯…喜欢，很喜欢德拉科。”哈利黏糊糊地说，用脸颊蹭着枕头，又不满足地翻了个身把脸埋进枕头尽情呼吸恋人的味道，见德拉科好一会儿没说话，哈利又把声音闷在枕头里轻轻呼唤了几次他的名字。  
“我在，我在。”德拉科坐起身子，手上拿着刚从抽屉里摸出来的皮质捆绑带，悄悄把哈利的手拉到身后，用内里柔软的手环束缚住了他的双手。  
“你在干什么…德拉科…？德拉科马尔福？！”意识到双手失去了自由的哈利从令他上瘾的味道里抽离，人也清醒了不少，他挣扎着转过身坐了起来，“你是变态吗？！”  
“我只是绑住我家不乖的小猫咪。”他拉过手环上连着的带子，绕上哈利一边的大腿扣上皮扣。  
“我没有…我哪里不乖…德拉科！你别…！”哈利试图并拢腿，但软绵绵的他根本没有反抗的力气，只得任由德拉科摆布，委屈地从喉咙发出一些音节表示抗议，德拉科毫不留情地推着他的膝弯大开了他，把手环上连着的另一组皮扣绑上了另一边的大腿——现在哈利双手被束在背后，双腿被牵制着大开，刚射精过的性器就被毫无遮拦地展示在德拉科的面前。  
德拉科站起身，脸上带着满意的表情看着风景大好的恋人，“这样乖多了，好宝宝。”然后弯腰在哈利的额头亲吻了一下。  
“……我明明没有不乖…”哈利居然还只想辩驳自己没有不乖，他眼眶里缀满了害羞和委屈的眼泪，脸上还有几滴滑落的痕迹，“德拉科…松开我好不好？呜呜…”  
“等我去拿杯南瓜汁。”德拉科语气里的笑意很明显，显然他对于哈利的反应很是满意，“应该已经做好了。”  
“别…德拉科……你别出去…”话还没说完，德拉科已经走到了门口，手握住了门把手。德拉科房间的门在床尾的方向，打开门时，哪怕只是一条缝，外面的人就可以将床上的情形尽收眼底，“万一…万一你爸爸妈妈……”哈利听到了门把手转动的声音，模糊地看到德拉科侧身做出了拉开门的动作，“…不！”哈利被固定着手和腿，无处可藏，只是流下了更多眼泪，德拉科头也不回拉开了门走出房间再关上门，关门的动作带起了一阵风，整个赤裸着的哈利无法抑制地轻颤，德拉科开门的动作已经把哈利的心提到了嗓子眼，他也没注意到门只是虚掩着没有被关严。  
不安和羞耻感笼罩着哈利，他扭着身体保持平衡，却无从寻找能藏起自己现在这副模样的姿势，而被放置着的哈利又无可避免地回忆起了在这张床上发生过的情事，回忆起刚刚阴茎被口腔包裹的温热触感，撇开头看到书桌方向，又想起了自己被德拉科按在桌子上进入时的场景…不知不觉他的性器又慢慢抬了头——哈利想闭紧腿藏起自己在微凉空气中勃起的性器，却拉扯着自己失去了平衡，大开着腿仰倒在了床上。  
倒在床上的瞬间，哈利听到了门打开的声音，他惊到屏住了呼吸，睁着碧绿的眼睛咬紧嘴唇淌着眼泪——安静的房间里没有传来任何的脚步声也没有发出任何的声响。  
哈利的惊慌和羞耻累积到了极点，甚至停止了哭泣，“…德…德拉科？”哈利用很小的声音试探地呼唤爱人的名字，没有得到回应，于是他努力伸头想看看到底是怎么回事，眯着眼睛，以一个刁钻的角度，他只看到了大大敞开着的房间门。  
“？！”哈利闭紧了嘴，他不敢发出一丁点的声音，哪怕是呼吸声他都嫌吵，他减缓减轻了鼻息呼吸，但由于紧张不安和无限的耻感而快速跳动的心脏吵嚷着需要更多的氧气，越是这样哈利越是抑制自己的呼吸，他觉得全世界仿佛只剩下了他过于吵闹的心跳声，他渐渐觉得自己视线有点模糊，他想大概是积了太多眼泪吧，然后他觉得好像听不清自己聒噪的心跳声了，然后他发觉自己的意识在往远处飞走，自己仿佛坠入深海，环绕着自己的不是空气，只有窒息…

2  
“哈利…！哈利！”哈利感觉有人在摇晃自己。  
“是德拉科的声音…”这么想着，他眯了眯眼睛然后睁开，对上了德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛，然后突然剧烈地吸了一口气才稍微回过神。他抬手从德拉科腋下穿过反扣在德拉科的肩膀上抱紧了他，“德拉科…我好害怕……”后知后觉才发现自己脱离了束缚，还发现自己身上盖着不久前脱下来的衬衣，“我怎么了…？”  
“没事了没事了…我在这里，我就在这里…对不起，哈利，都是我的错……”德拉科把头埋在哈利的颈窝，“我害得你晕了过去…对不起…真的对不起……”他一边道歉一边把哈利抱得更紧。  
“…呜…德拉科……让你担心了…对不……”哈利鼻子一酸，眼泪已经涌了出来。  
“你不需要道歉！都是我不好…对不起……”德拉科眼泪落在了哈利的肩窝，“我还以为我要失去你了…吓死我了……”  
哈利用脸颊去蹭德拉科的额角，“我没事…没事了德拉科…我只是很怕被你爸爸妈妈……”  
“对不起…”德拉科撑起身子看着哈利，满脸的愧疚，“我爸爸妈妈不在家……我只是想吓一吓你，没想到会变成这样…对不起…真的，都是我不好…”他从口袋里拿出一张纸条，上面是纳西莎的留言：

“小龙，今晚我和卢修斯去西里斯那里商谈些事情，明天才回来，你记得吃些东西。 纳西莎 ”

看到纸条的哈利没了顾虑，放声哭了出来，“…呼…呜呜呜…吓死我了…我真的好怕被你爸爸妈妈看到我刚刚那个样子…”他吸吸鼻子，“…我怕他们觉得我是不好的人，然后就…就不同意我和你交往了…没被看到真的太好了……”  
“哈利…”德拉科俯身吻掉哈利的眼泪，“傻瓜…没有人可以分开我们，我发誓。”  
哈利捧住恋人的脸，用拇指指腹去抹他的泪水，亲吻了一下恋人发红的眼角，看着盛满担心和愧疚的灰蓝色眼眸，哈利感到心里揪着一阵疼，他露出一个暖暖的笑容问：“德拉科，我可以喝南瓜汁了吗？”  
“…好，我给你拿。”德拉科吻了一下哈利的嘴唇，然后起身走到书桌拿起装着南瓜汁的杯子走到床边，递给坐起身的哈利，“已经凉好了，你慢点喝。”  
哈利伸手接杯子，刚刚被绑了好一会儿的手腕还有些发软，端着杯子一个不稳撒了不少在自己赤裸的胸膛上，从身上滑落的衬衣拦住了南瓜汁，避免了洒在床上的情况，哈利另一手拎起衬衣，德拉科已经接过了哈利手里的杯子，“对不起！我…”  
“我去给你拿毛巾。”德拉科打断哈利的话匆匆转身，却被哈利拉住了衣角。  
“……那个…德拉科…你还没喝的吧…？南瓜汁…”德拉科转身看着哈利，看到他的脸泛着红色，“我的意思是，不介意的话……”哈利挺起了自己胸，意图很明显，他别过头抬起手背捂住嘴，发间露出的耳尖也是粉红的。  
“今天就…不做了吧…我想要你好好休息。”德拉科想拉开哈利拽住自己衣角的手，却被哈利紧紧握住了手指。  
“可是你爸爸妈妈不在家…我们也很久没做了……德拉科，拜托你…”哈利转过头用澄澈的绿眼睛看着德拉科，像一只乖巧的小鹿。  
“不要拒绝我，德拉科。”

哈利平躺着，德拉科伏在哈利的胸腹上用舌尖游走着，用唇舌卷走白皙胸膛上的橙色液体，唇瓣蹭过胸前凸起的肉粒时用牙齿轻轻研磨，再用舌头重重的地碾过，“好甜…”他双唇贴着哈利的皮肤说，“好甜，你好甜啊…哈利。”  
“…嗯…哈啊……”哈利不再压抑自己的喘息和呻吟，“那是因为…南瓜汁…啊……！”  
德拉科往手上挤了润滑后把手指探进了哈利的后穴，散在胸口的上的橙色已经被德拉科清理得差不多了，他却没有停下亲吻，仍然舔舐着吮吸着，红色的痕迹代替橙色出现在了哈利的胸膛。  
“不是因为南瓜汁，哈利，甜的是你。”德拉科支起身子，用嘴唇去采撷哈利的唇瓣，仿佛含在唇间的是一颗殷红的樱桃，细细地品尝，“好甜。”德拉科把评价留在恋人唇间，他沁甜的恋人，被开拓的后穴已经吞下了三根手指。  
“德拉科…呜……我想要…”哈利伸手去够德拉科的炽热，碰到的瞬间又被过高的温度烫得缩了缩。  
德拉科拉住哈利迷茫的手引导着他用手包裹住自己的性器，用自己的掌心交叠在哈利的手背带着他握着柱身上下撸动，“你想要什么？哈利，告诉我，我都给你。”  
哈利小声呜咽，凑着脑袋够到德拉科，亲吻他的下巴，“我…想…想要德拉科插进来…操我……”  
“好。”德拉科吻了吻哈利的眼睛，又亲了亲他的嘴巴，然后把灼热抵在了穴口。  
后面的小嘴一张一合地亲吻着性器的头部，很是期待它的进入，德拉科今天却格外温存，只是浅浅地往里戳刺，每次都只比前一次多推进一点点，哈利被这种温吞的空虚感支配，不住地扭动腰肢，用大腿内侧蹭着德拉科的腰侧。  
“…科…求你了…嗯啊…快点……给我…好不好…”哈利抓紧德拉科的手臂，又难耐地摆动起了腰。  
德拉科吻着哈利的喉结，“别急，哈利…我不想让你身体太负担…毕竟你刚刚……”  
“我说…！操我！操得我意乱情迷…把我弄坏也可以。要多少你都自己拿…唔嗯！”德拉科用嘴唇堵住了接连吐露欲求不满的恋人的嘴。  
“我想温柔一点做的时候你就这样煽动我，你总是要跟我对着来吗？我亲爱的。”德拉科猛地插入，哈利小小地尖叫了一声，又哼出了一串好听的满足的喟叹，“别后悔，这下就算你要我停下，我也不会听的。”  
哈利揽住的恋人的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，神态娇媚了起来，绿色眸子里烧着情欲。  
“…正合我意。”

德拉科大开大合地操弄哈利，每次都退到入口，再狠狠挺腰进到最深处，恨不得把囊袋也一并塞进去，哈利娇声的呻吟被德拉科撞得破碎，一个个音节都鼓动着德拉科更发狠地摆动，精准地刺向哈利体内最敏感的那个点。哈利双手失去力气从德拉科的肩上滑落，德拉科保持着插入的状态让哈利侧过身，性器蹭着肠壁转了个方向，哈利只得拽紧了手边的床单，嘴里吐出一堆不成句的混乱词藻，德拉科骑在一侧大腿的根部，哈利另一条腿的膝弯落在他肩上，他抱着这条大腿就又抽插了起来。  
侧入的姿势是他们第一次尝试，德拉科的性器进到了前所未有的深度，哈利勾紧了脚趾，消化不完的未知的快感一波又一波，把他顶到了云端。哈利在破碎淫乱的呻吟声中慌乱地呼喊着德拉科的名字，手在空气中胡乱抓着，德拉科握住了他的手，和他十指相扣。  
“德…科…德拉科……！好舒服…太深了呜呜…哈啊…我要忍不住了…”哈利满脸的眼泪让泛着潮红的脸更加秀色可餐，德拉科注意到他的肩膀也泛着粉红，胸前是自己留下的一片吻痕，占有欲在心里无声爆炸。  
“哈利……哈利…嗯…喜欢深的…？”他拉着哈利的手放到他们连接的地方，那里泥泞一片，很多液体混在一起，哈利失神地摸着，指缝被德拉科抽出又进入的阴茎摩擦，德拉科囊袋也拍在他的手指上。  
“喜欢…喜欢……好深…我喜欢…啊啊！…德拉科给的……我都喜欢…嗯啊…！操死我…！”  
“我会操到你记住我的形状…操到你离不开我，操到除了我没人可以满足你…哈利。”德拉科在加速抽插了很多下后突然停住了挺动的动作，只是埋在哈利的里面，哈利一直往上积累堆加着的无处安放的快感在这个突如其来的静止点一泻而下，他小腹不住地抽搐着，抬起腰带动上半身挺起又落下，扭动着身子收缩着后穴，娇声尖叫着射了出来，精液喷洒在他的小腹上，甚至溅到了下巴上。  
“哈啊…德拉科…！啊…啊啊！”他大口喘气，整个人软在了床上，在高潮的余韵里放任意识出走，嘴里念叨着的只有对恋人的迷恋。  
“我还没射，再陪我一下，好吗？宝贝。”德拉科抽了出来，发出了“啵”的一声，哈利有点不满地哼了哼，他的后穴还在抽搐性地收缩。德拉科捞起陷进床的哈利让他伏在自己身上，把他的手臂绕上自己的脖子，一手抱着爱人的腰，另一只手的指尖顺着椎骨一路按下去，哈利舒服地摇摆腰肢，像只小猫一样蹭进德拉科的肩窝里侧过头亲着咬着他的脖子，德拉科手指才刚碰到穴口，小穴就迫不及待地吸吮着指尖，他伸进去按了按哈利里面的那点，不应期的敏感与直接刺激的快感让哈利完全失了自制力和自持力，他抬头在德拉科的耳边吐露着根本收不住的呻吟。  
德拉科换上了阴茎抵上哈利后面的嘴，哈利扭动着腰，嘟着嘴小声反抗：“我不要了…德拉科…我吃不下了……”  
“诚实一点，哈利宝宝，你明明想要得不得了。”德拉科抱住哈利的腰，哈利挣扎着，结果一个腰上失力整个坐了进去，他手臂挂在德拉科肩膀上，头向后仰着，德拉科吻住了哈利的喉结，轻轻用牙齿刮蹭，又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“啊…啊…被填满了……”哈利双眼迷离，眼角红红的，德拉科推着他的后脑勺送到自己面前跟他深吻，腰胯用力往上顶着进行最后的冲刺。  
“哈利…哈利……我快了…快要射了…”  
“射给我…德拉科……射在里面！都是我的…”  
“哈利…！”  
“…德…拉……科…！”  
德拉科紧紧抱着哈利，哈利抓紧了德拉科的肩膀，两个人在快感的海洋里是彼此的浮木。

3  
德拉科抱着哈利去浴室清理完后，给他擦干身子吹好头发，再把人放回床上塞进被子掖好被角，才轮到他自己去冲了个澡。回来的时候哈利已经睡熟了，脸红扑扑的，嘴角微微上扬的样子很是可爱，他坐在床边摸着哈利的的脸颊脸上也不自觉挂上了笑。  
“你知道吗哈利，我爸爸妈妈很喜欢你。我想我妈妈已经表现得很明显了，至于我爸爸…他太高傲了，以至于不太擅长和习惯向其他人表现出友好，但他总会向我问起你是否一切都好…我知道他很关心你，就像关心我一样。”  
哈利亲昵地蹭了蹭德拉科的手，咂巴了一下嘴，又把脸埋进枕头了深深吸了一口气，无意识地露出了一个满意的笑。  
“好期待能和你一起生活的那一天，我们会住进属于我们两个的房子，只有我和你——哈利，我的爱人。”  
“……唔嗯呜…”哈利在梦呓，好可爱地嘟着嘴。  
“说什么呢？甜心。”德拉科俯下身把耳朵凑近哈利。  
“……我的南瓜汁…”他小声嘟囔着。  
“你的喜欢还分给了南瓜汁，我的喜欢里却满满的只有你。在梦里念叨的居然不是我，哈利，我真的有在吃醋哦。”德拉科吻吻哈利的额头，微笑里写满了幸福，“好好睡吧亲爱的。”  
“…也喜欢你…呼呼…”哈利在梦里柔软地呢喃，睡颜是甜蜜的。

4  
“父亲，母亲，我想告诉你们一件事情。嗯…我有恋人了。”德拉科抬眼看了看爸爸妈妈的脸色，纳西莎看起来很惊喜，卢修斯没什么波动，他紧张地清了清嗓子，“…对方是…是位男性。我们已经交往半年多了，我很爱他，我知道他也和我一样。”  
纳西莎和卢修斯对视了一下，“我们很高兴听到这个消息，小龙。”纳西莎起身坐到德拉科身边，声音中充满了母性的温柔，“跟我说说他是个怎么样的人，好吗？”  
“当然，母亲。他有一双很漂亮很纯粹的绿色的眼睛…我承认我看到的第一眼就……咳，一头黑色的总是乱乱的…呃…头发，身材有些偏瘦，在一起的这段时间我已经努力把他喂得长了些肉了…他成绩很不错，做事很有责任心，很会照顾人…很容易害羞…还有…还有……”德拉科憋红了脸。  
纳西莎看着德拉科急切地想表述自己男友的优点的样子，仿佛看到了以前笨拙地和自己谈恋爱的卢修斯的模样，忍不住看了一眼表现得云淡风轻的卢修斯，注意到了他摸了摸自己的耳朵——她知道，每当卢修斯觉得难为情和害羞时就会这么做，于是轻轻地笑出了声，“告诉妈妈，他有什么喜欢的食物吗？下次你带他来家里的时候我好做准备。”看着德拉科神情中难藏的喜悦，纳西莎忍不住又补了一句：“真想快点见见这个孩子呢！”  
“他很喜欢南瓜汁。”德拉科垂下眸子露出了他不自知的温柔笑容，“每次喝到的时候他总是笑得像个小孩子一样，让我忍不住想一直在他身边守护他。”  
“我们的小龙长大了呢，你说是不是？卢修斯。”纳西莎摸着德拉科的头，指尖轻轻顺过他的金发。  
“哼，他的家教和礼仪最好都足够优秀。”说完就离席的卢修斯走出房间，在纳西莎和德拉科都看不到的地方，很短地，浅浅地笑了。

Fin.


End file.
